Verdura Quests
Sweep the Grove Description Task: Defeat Cherubis and Seraph at Diana's Grove. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Peyton: Hey you! Get away from my plants! Quit messing with 'em! Player: I'm sorry, I'm not messing with your plants. Peyton: Best not be. And don't go telling Jameson about what you seen over here either. Player: Jameson? I'm not a big drin-- Peyton: Oh you know the one. Fella with a beard lives on the other side of the island. But look-- you want to get on my good side, I've got something you can help me with. And you DO want to get on my good side. Jameson let a bunch of nasty Mogas loose in Diana's Grove. Well, I think it was him. Please help me by fighting them? task Peyton: Nice going, stranger! Now I can get back to planning how I'm going to steal Jameson's magic beans. He he he. Whomp the Whopper Description Task: Defeat Cherubis, Lumo, and Swirlicorn at The Big Whopper. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Peyton: Now that we've taken back Diana's Grove, let's press on and hit him where it hurts: The Big Whopper! Player: Hold on a minute. What's your beef with Jameson? Peyton: Well there are these magic beans, OK? And if you feed 'em to the Mogas I raise, they come out...even more magic. They give you control over the portals between worlds. Real high dollar items. Thing is, he's always trying to cut me out! So naturally, I'm doing the same to him. Player: Why don't you work together? Peyton: Work with that dingus?! I'd sooner eat the beans myself! Look, I know you're headed that way, so just fight at The Big Whopper, wouldja? task Peyton: Wow, it's so beautiful. I'd never been here before. Master Verdura Description Task: Earn all 27 stars on Verdura by getting a perfect rating of 3 stars on each of the 9 areas. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script (incomplete) Jameson: You've talked to that ornery child Peyton by now, eh? Thinks she oughta be running a one woman show here on account of her fine Mogas. Well let me tell you: she's got a lot to learn about Verdura. Why, she hasn't even tamed all the Mogas you might find here! A shame too-- with no master of Verdura we're missing our prize beast, Seidh. Mayhap you can earn the twenty-seven stars needed to become this land's master? A Nip of Jameson Description Task: Defeat Jameson's team of Mogas at the Glorytree. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script (incomplete) Jameson: You want to have at my magic beans, do you? Well have a taste of my flailing stick instead! Player: Ouch, stop hitting me. I don't want want to have at your beans or taste your stick. Jameson: Oh sure, I'll believe that. I guess you've just come over here because you're having a stroll to stretch your legs. Player: No, I'm trying to escape this wacked out dimension and go home. Jameson: Well then you want my beans! Only their magic can control the portal you seek. Player: OK, yeah, I definitely want some beans. Jameson: Then you're going to have to get them the old fashioned way: a stick beating at Glorytree! Category:Quests Category:Verdura